


Sweeter Than The Sugar On Your Cheeks

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a double date. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than The Sugar On Your Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Marcus doesn't really have a type. Maybe he's inclined more to certain people with certain traits he likes but he wouldn't say that he has a type. Usually it's their smile and the way their eyes light up when they smile that makes him really look at someone. But with all the racing happening around him he doesn't really have time to pay attention to other people. 

It was in Barcelona during testing that he met him. Lanky limbs, dark hair and that shy smile and the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle whenever he smiled. He was shaken from his thoughts when Jolyon started talking to him. "Marcus, this is Esteban." Jolyon says as he shakes the young Frenchman's hand. "I've heard stories about you from Stoffel and Jo." Esteban says, smile still in place. "Don't listen to anything they say." Marcus jokes as he notices how warm Esteban's hand was compared to the cool air in Barcelona. Esteban laughs and it's warm and hearty, those that you can't fake. And Marcus tries his best to pay attention. Eventually Jolyon and Esteban had to return to the Renault garage, Esteban waving goodbye as he smiles at Marcus. 

They were already in Canada but Marcus still couldn't wipe the shy smile that belongs to Esteban. The younger man was polite enough to smile and say hi to almost everyone, including Marcus, and would occasionally come over to shake his hand. They were in the driver's briefing, Marcus was sat next to Jolyon who was leaning onto the chair in front of him occupied by Pascal who was sat next to Esteban. He was idly listening to their conversation, laughing whenever the other three laughed, as they wait for the other drivers to come in. "We should go out. See the city." Pascal says, his eyes full of excitement and Jolyon couldn't say no as he looks at Marcus seemingly waiting for an answer. "Sure. Sounds fun." Marcus says and gets a smile from Jolyon and from Esteban. It was a different smile from before, almost playful but not at all cheeky. The way the corners of his eyes doesn't crinkle as much as before. How his lips would curve more to the right instead of his usual shy grin. Marcus doesn't know for how long but he finds himself studying the young Frenchman's face before the driver's briefing began. 

"I thought Esteban was about to melt with the way you were staring at him." Jolyon says to him as they make their way back from the driver's briefing. "What?" Marcus asks, looking slightly alarmed. "The way you were looking at Esteban earlier. Keep looking at him like that and soon everyone will know you like him." Jolyon says with a chuckle as he watches Marcus try to figure it out. Does he like Esteban? Sure he does in the friendly sort of way but does he like him as something else? He likes the way Esteban smiles to the point that he finds himself lost in his own world studying his smile. Marcus was intrigued, he wanted to know what makes Esteban smile and what sort of smile would grace his face. By the time that he was back at the Sauber base, Marcus was blushing at the idea of making Esteban smile. 

It was around six in the evening that he finds himself with Jolyon, Pascal and Esteban out exploring bits of Montreal. Jolyon and Pascal were walking side by side, their arms brushing against each other's every now and then, as Pascal points out things and saying how he's read all about it and how it looks nicer in person. Jolyon was just drinking it all in, more glad at how happy and excited Pascal is as he leads them around. Esteban was smiling at his friend, he would sometimes translate things for Marcus whenever Pascal was too caught up with Jolyon. Marcus tries to pay attention but he keeps loosing himself at how Esteban's brows would furrow when trying to find the right words and how he would smile when Marcus would nod at what he says. It was almost endearing, a reminder of how young Esteban still is but he handles himself so well and still stays true to himself and Marcus has to admire him for that. 

Dinner was nice. The four of them finally able to sit down face to face and chat with each other as they enjoy good food. Esteban and Pascal explaining to them all about DTM and their own little stories at how they got into racing. In turn, Jolyon and Marcus shared stories when they were teammates in GP2 and other stories that involved other drivers that they raced against. Esteban had to reign in his giggles when they told a particular story that involved a too drunk Stoffel and a swimming pool that ended up with most of the then GP2 grid in the water with him. As dinner went on, Marcus and and Esteban found themselves sharing a look before rolling their eyes and giggling as they watch Pascal and Jolyon share love-filled looks from across each other, completely forgetting that they had company with how engrossed they are with each other. 

When they finish dinner, they continue to explore a bit more of the city before Pascal sees something that catches his eyes. "Can we?" He asks as he all but bats his eyes at Jolyon while he points at the carriage. "Alright then but it looks like they can only take two." Jolyon says as he looks at Pascal who's smile was slowly dropping. "Uhm, it's okay. I should head back but you guys go ahead." Marcus says, not wanting to ruin anyone's night. "Yeah. I should too." Esteban says as he shoots Pascal a smile. "Okay then." Jolyon says as he smiles at his best friend and his younger teammate. Marcus and Esteban watch them get on the carriage before they wave them off and start walking back to the hotel. Marcus finds himself glancing at Esteban every now and then but the Frenchman would just smile at him but this time it was a smile that Marcus couldn't read. 

As they were walking back, Esteban's steps suddenly slowed as they near what looks like a small cafe and the smell of fried dough fills the air and Esteban's smile turns into a full grin as he spots freshly fried beignets by the cafe window. He turns towards Marcus, an almost pleading smile on his face as he looks back at the pastry dropping into the hot oil. "We can share." Marcus says and Esteban turns to look at him with the biggest smile on his face before he drags Marcus inside the cafe. They come back out a few minutes later with Esteban holding a bag of fresh beignets as he shakes the bag. He then opens it and a cloud of powdered sugar comes out of the bag as Esteban giggles before digging out a piece of pastry. He then holds the bag out for Marcus to take one and he waits for the Swede to take a bite before he takes one himself.

Esteban couldn't help the small happy squeal he lets out as he finishes his beignet. "I have a sweet tooth. Which is a pretty sad thing for a racing driver." Esteban says as he licks the sugar off of his fingers. Esteban says with a smile as his eyes light up. Marcus couldn't fight the smile off of his own face. It was another kind of smile on Esteban's face and this time Marcus couldn't describe it apart from happy. It was the happiest he's seen Esteban with the way his eyes lit up and his grin making him look beautiful. Marcus idly thinks that this is his favorite smile out of all of Esteban's smiles. "You have a bit of sugar." Esteban says as Marcus was shaken from his thoughts. "Huh?" He says dumbly before Esteban steps closer, Marcus could smell his cologne, before he brings his hand up towards his cheek and rubs his thumb against the corner of his lips. "There." Esteban says as he smiles at the Swede and they continue to finish off the beignets as they make their way back to the hotel, all the while Marcus feels his cheeks tingle from Esteban's touch.

Once back, Marcus insisted that he walk Esteban back to his room. "I wonder what they've gotten themselves into." Esteban says as they waits for the lift to stop at his floor. "Dunno but I'm sure they're enjoying their alone time." Marcus says as Esteban chuckles. They get off the lift and Marcus walks him all the way to his door before Esteban fidgets with his room key and turn towards Marcus. "Thank you for walking me back." Esteban says, a shy smile on his face. "Anytime." Marcus says, giving Esteban a genuine smile. Before he knew it, Esteban was leaning towards him as he feels a soft press of lips against the corner of his lips where Esteban's thumb had ran across earlier. "It's very sweet of you. Goodnight Marcus." Esteban says once he opens the door to his room and gives him one last smile before closing the door to his room. Marcus was still trying to process what just happened as he feels his cheeks tingle he brings his hand up to feel where Esteban's lips were just a few moments ago. He frowns when he feels something strange before smiling as he looks at his fingers where a tiny bit of powdered sugar was still left.


End file.
